


Just Cause It Felt Right

by kaqeritsu_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pre-Relationship, Sort of? - Freeform, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeritsu_s/pseuds/kaqeritsu_s
Summary: The Aoba Johsai volleyball club never really attended training camps, but one day, they do, and what happens in the end was surprising, but not unwelcome at all.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori & Oikawa Tooru, Konoha Akinori/Oikawa Tooru, but only if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Just Cause It Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just written out of nowhere bc a sentence ("he said it was okay, but it was not, it was not okay at all") kept rolling through my mind with the image of Oiks asdfs  
> and when I'm writing abt Oiks, how can I not write abt my favorite HQ blond?
> 
> shorter than I usually post, but it's just kinda to keep myself in that writing vibe yk

The Aoba Johsai volleyball club never really went to training camps, that was a well-known fact basically everyone on a volleyball team knew of. The reason they had been invited to one now, however, was because the one and only Bokuto Koutaro had exclaimed that he wanted to practice against "Opponents we haven't really practiced with before," as he had stated it. And, all by chance and luck, Aoba Johsai had agreed to come over for a training camp.  
  
Konoha Akinori wasn't really one to stay for extra hours of practice with Koutaro and Keiji, but he had been wanting to practice his blocking a little, so he figured, why not, and ended up exhausted due to his captain's seemingly endless stamina.  
He had been making his way back to their assigned 'bedrooms,' if you could really call them that, when he passed by one of the extra gyms and heard volleyballs hitting the floor, and not too softly. He was sure of everyone from Fukurodani being asleep (or at least not out anymore, purely because they feared getting hauled into extra practice by their captain,) and he was pretty sure that the guys from most of the other schools had gone to rest as well. So, without really expecting anything, he walked towards the extra gym and peered inside. Now, he didn't know all of Seijou's members, much less did he remember all of their names, but he recognized the guy there as Seijou's captain.  
At first, Akinori thought that the guy was a hard worker like his own captain and he was about to leave to go and get some rest, before he noticed the captain's expression.  
His expression wasn't like Koutaro's when he messed up a spike or so, it was more like his own captain's focused and determined look, and that might have just been fine and well, if it weren't for the pain and exhaustion that laid in the same expression.  
  
The very next things Akinori noticed was the white knee brace Seijou's captain wore, and how the guy seemed to land on his left knee (the one without the brace) instead of his right.  
  
Akinori was no doctor or anyone who was taught things in the field of nursing and stuff, but he could connect the dots easily, and before he knew it he was placing his hand on the captain's shoulder after he had landed from doing another jump serve.  
He hadn't thought about what the guy would do after being touched out of nowhere, and he almost took an elbow to the jaw, if it weren't for the captain to realize that Akinori was a person, and not a threat.  
  
Tooru, as soon as he saw the (rather unfamiliar) blond's face, knew he had been caught red-handed, and where the conversation was going to be taken. Tooru knew the exhaustion and pain basically danced on his face, but he didn't know that it was so obvious that it was seen by someone who was practically a stranger, and who had been standing a bit away from him. (Or at least, he assumed the blond had been watching from a distance.)  
And before he could stop himself or get his thoughts together, he had let his shoulders relax and his head hang low.  
He wasn't crying, not yet, but his voice had cracked when he told the blond that, 'yeah, it hurts,' even though the guy hadn't said a thing to him.  
  
Akinori didn't know Seijou's captain, at least not personally and he wasn't on friendly terms with him or so, but he brought the guy back to his assigned 'bedroom' where he could take a rest. The way he had helped the captain out of the gym and into the other building sort of looked like he was helping a drunk friend get back home safe.  
  
When he had 'delivered' the captain back to his team, he got a thanks from one of Seijou's players, who he recognized to be their ace, and then left after having patted the captain's shoulder in a way of saying 'see you tomorrow,' after that, he went back to the extra gym and put away the stray volleyballs that were still lying around. He was exhausted, and really just wanted to sit down and sleep, but he still had to face the walk back to his team's own assigned 'bedroom.'

After the entire ordeal with Seijou's captain that evening during the beginning of the training camp, it had become an unchanging event in Akinori's schedule. He would stay for extra hours, go check in the extra gyms for Seijou's captain - whose name he finally got to know was Oikawa Tooru; a pretty name, in his opinion - and then he'd bring the guy back before he overworked or hurt himself, which often got him some thanks from at least one of Seijou's members.  
  
Nobody questioned why he kept helping out Seijou's captain, nobody questioned it when he came in with Tooru later than usual because they decided to chat a bit and get to know each other, nobody questioned anything, yet they all watched in amusement and surprise, because someone other than Iwaizumi Hajime could deal with Tooru's behaviour and moods, even in the evenings.  
  
At the end of the training camp, Akinori and Tooru exchanged phone numbers, they weren't quite friends yet, but it felt right for the both of them.

When all the teams had said their goodbyes and everyone went back home, Akinori received a text Tooru. 'Why did you actually help me a while back, I would have been okay on my own,' it read, and Akinori cracked a soft, fond, and knowing smile at the message and then sent a reply.  
  
'Just cause it felt right, and you really, really weren't going to be alright.'

**Author's Note:**

> msmsmmsms this was fun to write


End file.
